thefrasierfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Son (Pilot)
The Good Son is the official title for the award-winning pilot episode of the television show Frasier. This first episode attempts to establish the show, introduce the primary characters, and distance itself from its parent, Cheers. Plot Dr. Frasier Crane, formerly of Boston, has recently arrived back in his birthplace of Seattle to restart his life following his painful divorce. He has recently acquired a job presenting a phone-in psychiatry show on the local radio station KACL, where he works with producer Roz Doyle. Although he is looking forward to restarting his life as a bachelor, unfortunately for him fate (and his younger brother, Dr. Niles Crane) have other plans. His father Martin is a gruff, blue-collar former police detective, who had to retire for medical reasons after he was shot in the hip while on dury. The injury has made it very difficult for him to live alone, although he stubbornly tries to keep doing so. After Martin slips in the shower, Niles has decided that Martin cannot live by himself, but he cannot live with Niles, either, as he does not get along with Niles' wife Maris. The only other alternative, save putting Martin in a retirement home, is for Frasier to take him in. Reluctant, as he and his father have never had a close relationship, Frasier nevertheless agrees to take Martin in. Unfortunately, he was not counting on Martin bringing along his favorite chair; a tatty, old pea green and mud-brown recliner that does not match Frasier's elegant, eclectic apartment. To make matters worse, he is also bringing along his best friend Eddie, a lively Jack Russell Terrier with a habit of persistently staring at Frasier. Frasier is soon at his wits' end; not only are he and his father clashing frequently, but Frasier is run off his feet trying to take care of Martin. Eventually, Niles agrees to step in and help, not by taking Martin in, but by agreeing to jointly pay for a home health care provider to take care of Martin when Frasier cannot. Unfortunately, Martin's surly attitude plays against most of the applicants; that is, until he meets Daphne Moon, a friendly and sweet English woman who nevertheless puts Frasier off through her numerous eccentricities, most prominently the fact that she believes herself to be psychic. Martin takes a liking to her and offers her the job, but through a mix-up, she believes the position to be live-in, which means that she will have to move into the apartment. This is the last straw for Frasier: not only has he had to give up his space to Martin and Eddie, he must now give up more of his space to a complete stranger. A vicious argument between Martin and Frasier ensues; Martin angrily accuses Frasier of taking him in merely so that Frasier can feel like he's doing the right thing, and Frasier bitterly points out that he's nevertheless still tried to make a home for Martin, only to have his every effort put down and sneered at without even so much as a thank you. Martin seems to be about to say 'thank you', only to storm off, leaving a distance between the two. The next day at work, Frasier is complaining about his troubles to Roz, who in turn tells him the story of Lupe Vélez, pointing out that although life might not go the way we plan it to, it can nevertheless work out anyway. Frasier then takes his next call, only to find that it is Martin on the line who, in explaining the problem, apologizes for his ungraciousness. Frasier in turn apologizes for his insensitivity, and Martin finally manages to say 'thank you' ("You hear what I said?! I said 'thank you'!"). Frasier then goes on to take a call from a woman, upset and tearful about breaking-up with her boyfriend, and proceeds to tell her the story of Lupe Vélez... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1